christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Elinor Brent-Dyer
| deathdate = | occupation = Novelist | genre = Adventure, School stories | period = 1922-1970 | movement = | debut= Gerry Goes to School | influences = | influenced = | website = }} Elinor M. Brent-Dyer (1894 – 1969) was a children's author who wrote over 100 books during her lifetime, the most famous being the Chalet School series. Short Biography Elinor M. Brent-Dyer was born Gladys Eleanor May Dyer on 6 April 1894. She was the only daughter of Eleanor Watson Rutherford and Charles Morris Brent Dyer. Gladys had a half-brother, Charles Arnold Lloyd Dyer, who was a product of Charles Morris Brent Dyer's first marriage to Helen May Arnold. Several accounts have declared at this point that Charles Arnold "never lived with his father", but he is shown on the Census with Charles senior living in Fanshawe Street, Southampton in 1891 and in Brownhill Road, Lewisham in 1901. When Elinor was three years old, her father abandoned his family, which by then included his second son, Henzell. Eventually, Elinor's father moved in with another woman who had been a servant at his lodgings in 1901, bore him another namesake son, Morris, and in 1911 was living with him as Mrs Dyer. Elinor was educated in her birthplace town of South Shields. She claimed in later interviews to have attended Dame Allan's School but this can only have been there a briefly (though she may have taught there for a short time). After finishing her education, she attended Leeds Training College and returned to teach in her hometown. It was around this time that she adopted the name Elinor Mary Brent-Dyer. In 1922, Elinor published her first book — Gerry Goes to School, which went on to become the first of the La Rochelle titles. She was received into the Roman Catholic Church in 1930. In 1933, Elinor and her mother moved to Hereford. For a while, Elinor was a commuting governess, but she eventually opened her own school in Hereford — the Margaret Roper School. This school was closed in 1948. Elinor then devoted all her time to writing. In 1964, following the death of her mother several years earlier, Elinor moved to Redhill. She died there in 1969, and her final book was published posthumously the same year. Bibliography Chalet School Series (in reading order) 1 The School at the Chalet 2 Jo of the Chalet School 3 The Princess of the Chalet School 4 The Head-Girl of the Chalet School 5 The Rivals of the Chalet School 6 Eustacia Goes to the Chalet School 7 The Chalet School and Jo 8 The Chalet Girls in Camp 9 The Exploits of the Chalet Girls 10 The Chalet School and the Lintons 11 The New House at the Chalet School 12 Jo Returns to the Chalet School 13 The New Chalet School 14 The Chalet School in Exile 15 The Chalet School Goes to It 16 Highland Twins at the Chalet School 17 Lavender Laughs in the Chalet School 18 Gay From China at the Chalet School 19 Jo to the Rescue 19a Mystery at the Chalet School 19b Tom Tackles the Chalet School 19c The Chalet School and Rosalie 20 Three Go to the Chalet School 21 The Chalet School and the Island 22 Peggy Of The Chalet School 23 Carola Storms the Chalet School 24 The Wrong Chalet School 25 Shocks for the Chalet School 26 The Chalet School in the Oberland 27 Bride Leads the Chalet School 28 Changes for the Chalet School 29 Joey Goes to the Oberland 30 The Chalet School and Barbara 32 The Chalet School Does it Again 33 A Chalet Girl from Kenya 34 Mary-Lou of the Chalet School 35 A Genius at the Chalet School 36 A Problem for the Chalet School 37 The New Mistress at the Chalet School 38 Excitements at the Chalet School 39 The Coming of Age of the Chalet School 40 The Chalet School and Richenda 41 Trials for the Chalet School 42 Theodora and the Chalet School 43 Joey and Co. in Tirol 44 Ruey Richardson - Chaletian 45 A Leader in the Chalet School 46 The Chalet School Wins the Trick 47 A Future Chalet School Girl 48 The Feud in the Chalet School 49 The Chalet School Triplets 50 The Chalet School Reunion 51 Jane and the Chalet School 52 Redheads at the Chalet School 53 Adrienne and the Chalet School 54 Summer Term at the Chalet School 55 Challenge for the Chalet School 56 Two Sams at the Chalet School 57 Althea Joins the Chalet School' 58 ''Prefects of the Chalet School La Rochelle Titles Gerry Goes to School A Head Girl's Difficulties The Maids of La Rochelle Seven Scamps Heather Leaves School Janie of La Rochelle Janie Steps In Other titles Chudleigh Hold The Condor Crags Adventure Top Secret Fardingales The Susannah Adventure A Thrilling Term at Janeways Caroline the Second The School by the River (1930) The New House-Mistress Judy the Guide The Feud in the Fifth Remove Carnation of the Upper Fourth Monica Turns Up Trumps They Both Liked Dogs The School by the River The Little Marie-Jose Elizabeth the Gallant The Little Missus The Lost Staircase Lorna at Wynyards Stepsisters for Lorna Kennelmaid Nan Nesta Steps Out Beechy of the Harbour School Leader in Spite of Herself The School at Skelton Hall Trouble at Skelton Hall Bess On Her Own In Canada A Quintette in Queensland Sharlie's Kenya Diary Verena Visits New Zealand Jean of Storms Further reading *McClelland, Helen. Behind the Chalet School. (2nd ed.) Bettany Press. External links/references *Biography @ shropshire-cc.gov.uk *Biography @ newchaletclub.co.uk *Friends of the Chalet School *CBB forum Category:1894 births Category:1969 deaths Category:English children's writers Category:Converts to Roman Catholicism Category:English Roman Catholics ja:エレノア・ブレント＝ダイアー